felix_felicis_fanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Olivia Webber
rightOlivia Mary Thomas (ex-Webber) 'was the mother of Dean Thomas. Though she was a Muggle, her first husband was a wizard, but he never told her so, believing that not knowing the truth would keep her safe. He deserted Olivia when their son was still a small boy and was eventually murdered by Death Eaters. Olivia remarried a Muggle called Clarence Thomas, who took Dean in as his own, and the couple had three daughters and a son. The family lived in London and were described as having "a very happy home life". When a letter arrived for Dean from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991, Olivia considered the possibility that her first husband might have been a wizard, but, like her son, was never able to confirm this suspicion. In 1995, Dean opted not to let his parents know about the murder of Cedric Diggory, presumably because he worried they would withdraw him from Hogwarts. Dean had to go into hiding in 1997 because he was was unable to prove he was a half-blood to the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. Olivia and Clarence were not sure where their son had gone, and were deeply concerned, so the radio programme [http://futurisma.wikia.com/wiki/Potterwatch ''Potterwatch]'' asked its listeners to contact the Thomases if they knew anything about Dean. 'Physical appearance Olivia had even darker hair and darker skin than her son. His honey brown eyes are inherited from her. Personality and traits Olivia raised her eldest child, Dean, as well as her three daughters, Rose, Lily, Jasmine, and her son, Oliver, to be extremely unprejudiced. Her children are all-mixed race, and she knew this would make their lives even harder if they did not have easy-going attitudes. She is extraordinarily welcoming and kind. Relationships 'Gabriel MacDougal' 'Dean Thomas' 'Arthur Thomas' 'Rose Thomas' 'Lily Thomas' 'Jasmine Thomas' Etymology *'Olivia' is a popular feminine given name in the English language. It is a Latinate name derived, first coined by William Shakespeare for a character in the Twelfth Night. It is possible that Shakespeare may have intended this name as a feminine form of Oliver; another possibility is that he may have derived it from the Latin oliva, which translates into English as "olive". Olivia has been a popular name throughout the English-speaking world since the mid 1990s. *'Alison' is a female given name. It was originally a medieval Norman nickname for Alice, meaning "truth" or "noble". Variations include Alisson, Allison, Allyson, Alyson, Alysson and Alycen, with nicknames Allie, Alley, Ali, Ally, Aly, and Alli. *'Foster' is a surname, perhaps derived from the name of a Frankish saint, Vedast, also known as Foster or St. Foster. Other possibilities for the origins of this surname are the Old English "cild-fostre", which was a nickname for a foster parent or foster child, the Anglo-French word Forest itself, or the Old French "forceter", meaning a maker of shears. *'MacDougal' is a compound of the words: Dougall and Mc. Dougall is from the Gaelic Dubhgall, or "dark stranger," and "Mc" is "son of." *'Thomas' is a common surname used in English, French, German, Dutch, Danish, and southern India (Nasrani). It derives from the medieval personal name, of Biblical origin, from Aramaic t’om’a, a byname meaning ‘twin’. It was borne by one of the disciples of Christ, best known for his scepticism about Christ's resurrection (John 20:24–29). The th- spelling is organic, the initial letter of the name in the Greek New Testament being a theta. The English pronunciation as t rather than th- is the result of French influence from an early date. In Britain the surname is widely distributed throughout the country, but especially common in Wales and Cornwall. Thomas is the ninth most common surname in the United Kingdom. Categoria:Familia Thomas Categoria:Familia Weber Categoria:Familia Hitchens Categoria:Trouxas Categoria:Nascidos em 1957